


we're all somewhere in the middle

by fleurting



Category: Cougar Town
Genre: Andy/Bobby, Bobby/Grayson, Ellie/Laurie, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Humor, Jules/Ellie - Freeform, Jules/Laurie, M/M, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "I think we'realla little gay."





	we're all somewhere in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> i've been (re)watching the show and let me just say this: everyone is bi. sorry, i don't make the rules. 
> 
> for the _theory_ prompt on my [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org) prompt table. 
> 
> title taken from _everyone is gay_ by a great big world.

"I think we're _all_ a little gay," Jules says, three glasses of wine in.

Grayson scoffs. "Please. Are not."

"Are too!"

Ellie nods. "She's right. It's true. Andy is gay for Bobby."

At this, Andy nods, smiles, and looks up at Bobby adoringly. 

Ellie continues. "Bobby is mostly gay for Andy but also a little bit gay for Grayson." 

Grayson gives Bobby a disbelieving look. Bobby holds up his hands in a what can you do gesture.

"I'm gay for Jules," Ellie says. Jules beams.

"So am I!" exclaims Laurie.

"And they're both a little gay for each other but refuse to admit it," Jules says.

Ellie and Laurie glare at each other for a few seconds and then shrug.

"Who are you gay for?" Andy asks Jules.

"Ellie, duh," Jules says, sharing a conspiring look with Ellie, who rolls her eyes.

"And Laurie," Jules adds, noticing that Laurie has opened in her mouth, about to protest. 

"And also a little bit for Barb," Jules mumbles, looking out into the distance.

Everyone stares at her.

"What?" She asks defensively. "I don't get it either!"

"Wait," Grayson says, trademark smirk on his face. "If we're _all_ a little bit gay, then who am I gay for?"

Jules looks at him like he's crazy. "Bobby. Obviously."

Grayson starts to argue but then thinks better of it.

Everyone turns to look at Travis, who has been watching the entire scene unfold, completely silent.

"I think you're all just bi."

Everybody in the group starts talking at once, voices overlapping.

Travis stands up. "And I'm out."

The crew continues conversing until the sound of the front door closing interrupts them.

Laurie's the first to speak again. "Do you think he meant just _out_ out or like gay out?"

"I thought we'd established that we're all bi," Bobby says, sounding confused.

Ellie waves her hand. "Eh, semantics."

"More wine?" Asks Jules. 

Everyone cheers in unison. "Wine!"


End file.
